El Llamado del Señor
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Por cada uno de ellos sobresalió un sentimiento, el Maestro los llamo y aun así eran hombres comunes que vieron grandes hechos, para ser ellos privilegiados de saber la verdad que el mundo desechaba…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Apóstoles de Cristo del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.
1. Mateo-Sigueme

**El Llamado del Señor**

 **Fandom: Bible**

 **Foro: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random:**

 **Personaje:** **Mateo (Levi, hijo de Alfeo)**

 **Sentimiento:** **miedo**

 **Summary:**

 **Por cada uno de ellos sobresalió un sentimiento, el Maestro los llamo y aun así eran hombres comunes que vieron grandes hechos, para ser ellos privilegiados de saber la verdad que el mundo desechaba…Este fic corresponde a la actividad:** **«Apóstoles de Cristo »** **del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Nuevo** **Testamento (** **N.** **T.)**

 **Palabras: 886aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **1**

 **"Sígueme"**

La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, unas que pueden terminar volviendo esclavos a los libres, que pueden hacer que tus compatriotas mueran tras una libertad que anhelan y provocar el odio de tus hermanos por el hecho de trabajar para sobrevivir con los enemigos de tu pueblo.

Levi, hijo de Alfeo veía cada día los rostros de sus compatriotas llenos de odio contra Roma y contra sí.

Aunque sus habilidades para escribir y contar eran estimadas en el oficio de " _Publicano_ "sentado en el lugar más accesible para verle _—Insultarle, odiarle y escoltar a alguien_ —el lugar de los Tributos públicos.

Los soldados a su alrededor le resguardaban de cualquier acto de rebelión.

"Como si no supiera que solo protegían las provisiones y las ganancias obtenidas del pueblo" pensó, mientras escribía lo que le entregaba alguien del pueblo con el mismo odio que había visto cada día al sentarse en la mesa,"Realmente no le importaba ya" y sonreía con cinismo recibiendo el pago.

Muchas veces cobraba de más y aunque la gente se quejase, tenía el respaldo de Roma de su parte no le importaba.

Escucho ruidos en la ciudad, los rumores de aquel a quien llamaban _Jesús_ que venía de Nazareth o eso decían se escuchaba entre la gente, el solo continuaba en su rutina de cobro y siguiendo como siempre en lo que solía conocer: un círculo de odio y auto desprecio.

Escucho ruido, no le prestó atención hasta el momento en que vio que la gente se movía y eso normalmente era por algún rebelde, debía estar listo por si sucedía algo debía preparar los papiros, asegurarlos por si algún acto de agresión y…Lo vio.

Allí como si la multitud le siguiera, era tan intocable y a la vez tan cercano a ellos. Le vio a él directo a los ojos, esperaba con un extraño "¿Miedo?" de saber que lo miraría con el mismo odio que el resto de los demás.

Pero, eso no fue lo que vio dándole la impresión que aquellos ojos veían más de lo que imaginaba.

— **Sígueme** —escucho, le hablaba y le decía que le siguiera y allí ante él estaba la única persona que no le odiaba.

Se levantó dejando todo de lado era extraño y aun asi, le siguió por todas las calles de la ciudad e invitándolo a su casa—con miedo a que lo rechazara—hizo un banquete al saber su aceptación, alegre invito a todos aquellos que conocía.

El aire se tensó, cuando en el umbral vio al grupo de Sacerdotes y Escribas que guiaban al pueblo a Dios. Trago en seco, las luces de las lámparas hacían más grandes las sombras en las túnicas distintivas de los guias espirituales de las Sinagogas con sus ojos penetrantes fijos en todos ellos y con el puro desprecio por él, por sus amigos e invitados, pero, estaban fijos en el hombre que lo había llamado.

El miedo, muchas veces termina haciendo pensar cosas irracionales y una de esas era que la persona que lo había llamado cambiara de opinión, sobre hablarle, si verle como alguien como lo había escuchado para decepcionarse por sentir luego de que escuchara a los Sacerdotes.

— **¿Por qué coméis y bebéis con publicanos y pecadores?** —murmuraroncontra ellos e incluso contra los que acompañaban al hombre que le había dado tanto regocijo.

Todo el ambiente había quedado en un tenso silencio, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo para volverse para ver al hombre cuyos ojos mostraban tanta tranquilidad.

— **Los que están sanos no tienen necesidad de médico, sino los enfermos. No he venido para llamar a justos, sino a pecadores al arrepentimiento** — dijo, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y vio que no les agradaba su respuesta.

— **¿Por qué los discípulos de Juan ayunan muchas veces y hacen oraciones, y así mismo de los fariseos, pero los tuyos comen y beben?** —le insistieron, este hombre que le había cambiado su nombre por " _Mateo_ " les hacía frente a las autoridades sacerdotales e incluso era sabio de una forma diferente a la de aquellos hombres.

— **¿Podéis acaso hacer que los que están de bodas ayunen, entre tanto que el esposo esta con ellos?** —pregunto, luego continuo— **Mas vendrán días cuando el esposo les será quitado; entonces, en aquellos días ayunaran.**

Este hombre había quitado sus miedos en un instante, les respondía con una autoridad única que jamás había visto en los fariseos y escribas.

— **Nadie corta un pedazo de un vestido nuevo—** comenzó con una parábola— **y lo pone en un vestido viejo; pues si lo hace, no solamente rompe el nuevo, sino que el remiendo sacado de él no armoniza con el viejo. Y nadie echa vino nuevo en odres viejos; de otra manera, el vino nuevo romperá los odres y se derramará, y los odres se perderán. Mas el vino nuevo en odres nuevos se ha de echar; y lo uno y lo otro se conservan.Y ninguno que beba del añejo, quiere luego el nuevo; porque dice: El añejo es mejor.**

Y realmente tenía razón con aquello, el vino añejo es el mejor. Sonrío al ver aquellos hombres irse, para celebrar con su nuevo amigo que había cambiado su saber que su vida y todo lo que era cambiaría por estar con el único hombre que les dio a conocer a Dios.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Me encantara hacer esta serie de Drabbles con los discípulos del Señor. Ahora, pediré otro sorteo para el siguiente que me toque XD**

 **Hasta la próxima, Arrivedercci!**


	2. Judas Tadeo-Amados

**E** **l Llamado del Señor**

 **Fandom** **: Bible**

 **Foro** **: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random** **:**

 **Personaje** **: Judas Tadeo**

 **Sentimiento** **: amor**

 **Summary** **: Cuando descubres cual es el amor de verdad, ¿Qué eres capaz de escribirle a los que amas? ¿Mentiras o verdad?…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: «Apóstoles de Cristo » del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo** **: Nuevo Testamento (N.T.)**

 **Palabras** **: 613 aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **2**

 **"** **Amados** **"**

Comenzar una carta, podía ser sencillo para muchas personas que manejan las letras y una carta de amor…¿Qué podrías decirles?

Amor, es mas que un sentimiento y mas que una emoción. Es una decisión.

" _Este es mi mandamiento; que os améis los unos a los otros, como yo os he amado"_

Aquel hombre conocido alguna vez como Lebeo hijo de alfeo, hermano de Santiago. estaba sentado frente a una tosca lámpara de aceite que iluminando la pequeña estancia y resonando en las paredes de su mente aquellas palabras que el maestro les había dicho antes de regresar al padre y una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro envejecido.

Sabía Dios porque su nombre y apodo tenían un significado propio del señor " _Hombre de tierno corazón_ " era una descripción exacta de lo que el señor había hecho con el y los demás, la luz de la lámpara titilo.

Eran las palabras que se deslizaban sobre el papiro con la pluma entre sus manos, que le causaban muchas emociones entre ellas la tristeza y apartando una resbaladiza lágrima de alegría, pero con una opresiva tristeza tocando su alma por lo que había de venir.

Escribir no había sido fácil para un pescador, pero el Todopoderoso había dado la sabiduría para todo aquello que alguna vez habría sido imposible, a través del Espíritu Santo.

Era realmente necesario, hablarle a los demás y mas si eran parte de la familia que Dios le había otorgado, si amarlos era advertirles el sabia que debía recordarles porque Dios los había guardado bajo la gracia, la Paz, la Misericordia y el Amor que Cristo había multiplicado en ellos.

Eran tiempos difíciles, por ellos debían recordar e insistirles a sus hermanos para contender de forma inteligente por la fe, sabia que algunos decidían dejar a otros en error para no contender y salvar a su prójimo, pero debía prevenirlos de aquel camino de libertinaje negando lo hecho por Cristo.

Tenían que recordar lo que habían aprendido del Señor, al librarlos de la Esclavitud, recordar los antecedentes de aquellos que fueron destruidos , alrededor de la historia habían claros ejemplos como lo eran los ángeles, los habitantes de Sodoma y Gomorra, todos aquellos malvados que maldicen lo que desconocen, rechazan la autoridad, algo que los ángeles no realizan y maldicen corrompiéndose en los instintos, aun mas que los propios animales.

Solo podía advertir desde su posición que se apartasen de los caminos de cain, de Balaam, de aquella Rebelión de Coré y aparentan lo que no son, arrastrados como las nubes por el viento, semejantes a los arboles marchitos y doblemente muertos, cuyo final son la profunda oscuridad de las tinieblas.

Era inevitable, pero debía hablarles de aquellos que aparecerían en esos días, hombres realmente malos, que aparentaban ser parte de la familia de Cristo, pero que realmente ni siquiera el Espirtu de Dios mora, solo el Espíritu Santo que el señor Jesucristo les había de instruir en una oración en la fe.

Solo podía comenzar aquella carta con la única forma que conocía para aquellos que son parte de su familia y que debían saber que no estaban solos en esos tiempo difíciles, así que mojo la tinta para deslizar la pluma sobre el papiro y saber que lo que ellos habían vivido no era una ilusión, sino una realidad y prueba de ello seria aquello, dejaría plasmado en aquellas notas el nombre que el maestro le había dado, como parte de su transformación.

Solo aquellos que verdaderamente estuvieran en el camino del señor, entenderían sus palabras, pues, el Espíritu de Dios abriría sus ojos y el entendimiento.

" _ **Judas, siervo de Jesucristo, y hermano de Santiago, a los llamados, amados..."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola Dios les bendiga,**

 **Tenía pendiente este capítulo y aun lo había terminado porque mientras leía el libro de judas y buscaba sobre el, me di cuenta de muchas cosas entre ellas cuantos de los apóstoles amaban a sus hermanos para advertirles de todo lo que sucedería, tanto dentro de su corazón como alrededor de ellos.**


End file.
